


《原罪》15

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	《原罪》15

李赫宰后悔为李东海亲手穿好衣服了。

他把李东海压在墙角亲了又亲，一双手在李东海腰间四处作祟。无奈白大褂布料厚下摆也长，李赫宰在他腰间摸索了好一会也没真切摸到对方身上的软肉。李东海日常用的金丝眼镜挂在上衣的口袋，厚实挺括的布料完美的贴合在李东海的身上，扣子倒是一丝不苟的系着，从胸口直至腿间，把旖旎的风景遮挡的严严实实。

就一双光裸的双腿和颈间蜜色的肌肤就足以让李赫宰动了歪心思，白大褂下的李东海有种禁欲的性感，更何况他也知道衣内不着寸缕的风光。李东海早就被他吻得眼神失了焦距，带着雾气迷离的看着他。

李东海也不是傻子，李赫宰看他的眼神都快冒出了绿光。他在接吻的间隙推了推身上的人，李赫宰却连一丝一毫的空隙都不放过，一双唇在他说话的时候在脖颈间流连。

“李赫宰你别在这…”李东海一句话算是默许了李赫宰的歪心思。俩人毕竟是在人来人往的医院里，虽然没有人知道李医生周末还在办公室，但说不准有谁推错了门，那他就可以从医院里直接辞职不干。

“乖，那我们去里间。”李赫宰好像认准了今天要在医院里吃了李东海，一双耳朵把李东海的拒绝当了邀请，搂着人就往屋里走。走过房门时李赫宰顺手上了锁，他是喜欢玩刺激，但也不代表他想邀请别人参观他和李东海的情事。

为了不让小老虎炸毛，李赫宰也掩紧了休息室的门。离开李东海的体温一秒钟他都觉得空虚，李东海的告白还让他有些飘飘然，李赫宰好怕是他幻想出来的肥皂泡，禁不起现实的一点触碰。

李东海看他着急的样子就想笑，靠在他耳边说：“你这样我们好像是在偷情哦。”

李赫宰也不生气，笑嘻嘻的顺着他的话说：“我们是要偷一辈子。”

两个成年男人交叠在一张不足一米宽的折叠床上，李赫宰支在李东海上方和他接吻，李东海的味道他想了整整一个星期，伴随着等待、猜疑和挣扎。李赫宰一把扯开了自己身上的衬衣，丢在房间的角落里，他对最近健身的成果颇为满意，果不其然，李东海的一只小手就顺着他的腹肌一直摸到胸口。

李东海嘲笑他的举动像是雄孔雀开屏，他嘴里揶揄着李赫宰，手上确实诚实的很。李东海抚摸着李赫宰精壮的肌肉线条，饱满的胸肌很有韧性，让他忍不住捏上两把。

李赫宰一把抓住李东海的手，语气里充满了警告的意味：“宝宝，我都被你摸出火了。”他的话也不是全假，李赫宰带着李东海的手隔着裤子探到早就支起帐篷的下身，冰凉的小手给火热的下体暂时性的抚慰。

李赫宰伏下身，用牙齿一颗颗咬开李东海胸前系紧的纽扣。这项差事完成的并不容易，李赫宰偶尔得用舌头将纽扣顶出扣眼之外。手解是容易多了，但他倒是乐得如此，灵巧的舌头在完成一颗之后总是舔弄起李东海白花花胸膛，向他索要着奖励。

扣子解到小腹处，李赫宰坏心的往他腹肌上吹气。李东海腰间酥酥痒痒，扭着腰躲着李赫宰的逗弄，胸口敞开了的衣服裸露的更甚，蜜色的胸肌若隐若现，李赫宰盯着眼前的风光觉得小腹一紧，以后夜晚无处安放的精力怕都是要交代到李东海身上了。

到了重点部位李赫宰反而老实了，用牙轻轻叼起来厚实的布料小心翼翼地操作，刻意去躲开李东海早又精神了的下身。李东海偏过头不去看他，他哪里忍得住看着爱人一脸认真地在敏感部位作业，李赫宰偏偏又不去碰他，熟悉的气息似有若无的在他身边打转。李东海感觉全身的血液和神经都涌入了一处，一根汗毛的飘动都敏感的不行。

扣子被李赫宰完全的解开，他看着李东海捂住眼睛躺在床上不看他，下体却充着血泛着紫红，兴奋地颤抖着。李赫宰一个坏心，用舌尖去舔弄了下敏感的冠状沟，李东海没想到这样的刺激，浊白的液体颤抖着射出来，溅了一些在李赫宰的小腹上。

“海海，我有没有说过，你总是又浓又多。”李赫宰用指尖挑起浓稠的液体，抹了一些在李东海的大腿根。毫无征兆地突然高潮让他还在颤抖，潮红色重新爬上了李东海的脸颊。李东海羞愤的踹了李赫宰一脚，软绵绵的毫无威慑力。

李赫宰一口啃上李东海红扑扑的脸颊以作惩罚，两只手解开了还禁锢着他的腰带。李赫宰拉下裤链，从内裤里将早已挺立的下体放出来。铃口渗出的液体早就打湿了内裤，透明的清液湿漉漉的挂在前端。

李东海伏下身凑过去，灼热的气息烫红了他的双颊。李赫宰鼓励地拍了拍他的头，李东海心有灵犀，但奈何一点帮别人的经验也没有。他伸出舌头，小猫舔奶似的试探性的抚慰着眼前的巨物。李赫宰快要被毫无技巧的舔弄舔射了，麻酥酥的触感沿着涨大的血管一路直上，眼前的景象也挑战着他快要爆炸了的心脏。

李赫宰一把把李东海捞起来，灵巧的舌勾上让他疯狂的舌尖。他用舌尖逗弄着李东海，一下下舔舐着学着他的频率。两个人是第一次卸去包袱做这种事，巨大的归属感牢牢地将两个人缠紧。即使有过两次经验，但李东海在这件事上还是新手小白，李赫宰任意一点流氓行径都能让他羞红了脸。但他乐得如此，他们彼此占有，彼此属于。

李赫宰伸出一只手想去揉开李东海的穴口，触感却是湿湿软软的一片。

李东海在他怀里小声地开口：“你来之前，我自己弄过了。”

一句话快让李赫宰湿了眼。他究竟是有多禽兽才能让李东海卸下尊严，选择去用这种方法来留住他。李赫宰亲了亲李东海的耳廓，小声地在他耳边承诺：“以后我不会让你找不到我。海海，我爱你。”

李东海以前没怎么听过黏黏腻腻的告白，简简单单的我爱你也能让他甜到了心口。李赫宰知道这几年李东海过着清汤寡水的生活，厚着脸把甜言蜜语一个劲的往李东海耳朵里灌。

李赫宰最后还是帮他又扩张了两下，真正进入的时候内壁还是紧致异常。李东海闷哼了几声，听不出是难受还是舒服，一双手攀上了李赫宰的肩，前端又翘起在腿间。李赫宰完全地进入，钉在李东海身体深处不敢动弹，细密的汗水爬上了他的额角，李赫宰可是忍了太久了。

“你不知道我等了多久。”李赫宰用手轻轻捏着李东海腰部让他放松，李东海湿湿软软的内壁温暖异常，李赫宰毫不怀疑自己快要被融化在他的体内。距离上一次的性爱几乎快要过了一周，对于一个功能正常的成年男性来讲实在是太久。时隔一个星期再进入到他湿湿软软的甬道，李赫宰的血液像是被一把火烧了起来，他浅浅的抽送，不出意外的使得身下的人靠在他颈窝轻哼。

“想我了没？”本来正常的一个问句在床第之间就变了味道。李赫宰揉上了他圆翘的小屁股，粉白的团子在他手里留下一个个泛红的掌印。他也不再避讳着这些痕迹被别人发现，李东海是他的，全身上下都沾染了他的痕迹他的味道，连里面也都有他的印记，这一点认知让李赫宰心满意足。

李东海轻声地答了一句，环着李赫宰腰上的腿一下下磨蹭着他的腰侧。李赫宰被他撩拨的紧，一句轻声的回答都能绕着弯的从他耳朵里钻进心脏。李赫宰就这么重重的撞上来，每一次都直碾过那块粗糙的腺体，李东海舒爽的大腿根发颤，汹涌的快感一波波拍打着他本就快要爆炸的心脏。

本就窄小的临时铁架床哪能经受两个成年男人的折腾。脆弱的床身随着李赫宰大力的动作发出吱呀的响声，仿佛顷刻间就要散架。这声音又给两个人的身上点了一把欲火，李赫宰的理智和温柔快被撕裂，他只想抱紧他，吻他，狠狠地把自己送进李东海的体内。

李赫宰灵巧的舌舔弄上李东海早就挺立的乳尖，齿尖在粉红色的乳晕处小心地磨蹭。李东海绷紧了脚背抵御着酥麻的快感，全身上下的神经犹如小虫在一点点的啃噬。释放了两次的前端又兴奋地淌着清液，随着李赫宰的动作一下下蹭在他的腹肌上。李赫宰抽空伸手抹了一把，将手伸到李东海的面前：

“宝贝，你都把我弄湿了。”

“李赫宰…你怎么这么多废话…”李东海全身上下都泛着情欲的粉红，说句话都得喘匀了气才能不被李赫宰的大力撞碎。李东海的十根手指紧紧的抓着床单抵御着情潮，李赫宰见了，伸出手一根根的与他十指相扣。两个人下身较着劲，一双手也是牢牢地紧握在一起。

李赫宰怕他在硬板床上硌得疼了，翻了个个让李东海骑在自己身上。李东海哪里还有骑乘的力气，软软的趴在李赫宰胸膛上懒得动弹。他看着李赫宰软嘟嘟的嘴唇出神，伸出粉嫩的小舌尖向前舔了一口。李赫宰被他舔得心痒，大力地向上顶了顶胯，满意地听了身上的人小声的呜咽。

他俩明显更爱这个姿势。李东海软软的趴在李赫宰怀里任他抱着，靠在人肩上满足地轻哼，情到浓时未咽下的口水都淌了李赫宰一肩膀。两个人餍足的接吻，李赫宰难得放缓了动作去感受着李东海的湿软，情事里的吻不得章法，反而少了一份天雷勾地火的激烈，多了一份缱绻。

李赫宰吸吮着李东海的双唇，忽然停止了动作和李东海对视，一股暗流在他的瞳孔里涌动。几秒的间隙几乎让李东海停滞了呼吸，李赫宰轻笑一声又重新吻上去，深情地话语碾碎在两个人的唇齿之间。

“你是我的了。”

最后李赫宰还是低吼着释放在了李东海的身体深处。最后冲刺的力道又猛又凶，一下下精准的撞着内里敏感的一点，李东海尖叫着射在了李赫宰的小腹上。高潮之后两个人抱在一起，黏腻的液体糊了对方一身也毫不嫌弃。李赫宰忍了一周，射的又浓又多，退出来的时候白色的液体争先恐后的涌出狭窄的穴口，让李东海有近乎失禁的错觉。

两个人草草的清理了身体，看着对方被蹂躏的像鸡窝一样的头发大笑。李赫宰又牵了李东海的手，放在嘴边一根根吻着。

“和我回家吧。”

李东海的神情有些犹豫，李赫宰忙不迭的补上了一句：“我已经搬家了！”

“和我一起生活吧，好么？”


End file.
